Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for training athletes. More particularly, the invention relates to devices, systems and methods to improving an athlete's swing of a baseball bat or other device.
Description of the Related Art
Many devices and techniques have been developed to improve athletic performance of baseball players. Bat swing practice means of various kinds have been conventionally proposed and used. For example, there is known a bat swing practice means in which a weight having a predetermined weight value is slidably placed on a bat-shape shaft body to be swung.
In the past, a variety of exercise or warm-up devices have been provided for use by baseball players. Persons who play baseball, softball, and similar sports, often use various devices and methods to improve their batting skills. For example, players may utilize a plurality of bats, a single bat with weighted collars or clamps and the like attached thereto, permanently weighted bats (e.g. hollowed out bats with solid or flowable weight materials included therewithin), or a bat with attached vanes or the like to effect aerodynamic drag. Such devices and methods are employed to facilitate general warming-up, stretching muscles, and developing the muscles used for batting, as well as to improve a player's bat speed, reaction skill, bat control, and the like. Swinging a plurality of bats can be awkward, and there is a limit as to how many bats a person can swing safely and/or comfortably.
Unlike power hitting, in which a bat is swung at a ball with immediate acceleration for high speed so as to gain maximum momentum and great impact upon contact with a pitched ball, contact hitting requires a more controlled swing in which the bat is drawn more slowly toward contact with the ball, with minimal acceleration, and the wrists of the batter are turned just prior to making contact with the ball so as quickly to accelerate, or “snap”, the bat for accurate placement of the hit ball. While many training devices have been proposed for increasing proficiency in power hitting, these devices are not suited to learning the controlled swing necessary in contact hitting, and especially in connection with hitting in soft ball play.
Further, none of these existing devices assist an athlete and/or trainer in identifying problems with an athletes bat swing such as, for example, the amount of twisting done to the bat during a swing, or whether a wrist is actuated at the proper time and to the proper extent to optimize performance.
Further, none of the existing devices assist an athlete in learning to naturally assume proper stance and posture, or to maintain proper stance and posture while simultaneously minimizing negative twisting, or rolling of the bat during a swing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide means by which and athlete and trainer may isolate and identify many distinct aspects of an athlete's posture, stance and kinetics as they relate to baseball performance.